You Caught Me
by Egyptian-Fire
Summary: AU: They're both vampires and they both share one certian want. Eachother.OneShot with preview chapter. COMPLETE. FINISHED.DONE!
1. Preview

**You Caught Me**

**A/N: **Alright...this is just a **very, very small teaser** of a VAMPIRE KINDA FIC and I'm really not expecting any reviews from it lol. I was just in the mood to write something very different from what you'd normally find in a Troyella story. Its a one-shot and will be showing up sooner or later. If ya like it- great. If ya don't, great...just do the world a favor and keep quiet about it. PS VERY AU.

He watched her from a hidden corner of the dance-floor. His eyes taking in her dark beauty. She was no normal human. He knew _that_ from being around her for the school year. She was far too perfect. Completely flawless...and in his mind, he already had her. Troy knew another vampire when he saw one...

Suddenly her darkly eyelinered eyes swept up from where she had been looking at in the crowd and met his piercing gaze. She tilted her head, a devilish smirk curving her lips. She lifted up her hand and one by one flicked her fingers in his direction. A wave. He was correct in his thinking. There was no way that she could have seen him in his darkened corner with normal senses. Troy purposefully dragged his eyes down her body, and when he made contact with her again, he whispered two words, knowing that she would hear him. "Gabriella, come."


	2. You Caught Me

**A/N: Alright, this is a Teen rated story. Its a Vampire kinda fic. Very AU (Alternate Universe)I just had the urge to write one so if you think this kinda stuff isn't like worth reading...then please, just don't read it. I usually don't write stuff like this but here I go. **

**PS. This is a one-shot. **

** Author: Egyptian-Fire**

_**I don't own Troy or Gabi.**_

You Caught Me

He watched her from a hidden corner of the dance-floor. His eyes taking in her dark beauty. She was no normal human. He knew _that_ from being around her for the school year. She was far too perfect. Completely flawless...and in his mind, he already had her. Troy knew another vampire when he saw one...

Suddenly her darkly eyelinered eyes swept up from where she had been looking in the crowd and met his piercing gaze. She tilted her head, a devilish smirk curving her lips. She lifted up her hand and one by one flicked her fingers in his direction. A wave. He was correct in his thinking. There was no way that she could have seen him in his darkened corner with normal senses. Troy purposefully dragged his eyes down her body, and when he made contact with her again, he whispered two words, knowing that she would hear him. "Gabriella, come."

With that she tossed her hair over her shoulder and quickly, too quickly, walked over to him. She stood right next to him, their bodies touching and whispered in his ear, "Come get me."

He groaned. So this is how she was going to play. He could work with that. "Oh, I will." He murmured.

And then she was gone. A flash of color and then he was after her. Their speeds increased as they ran out of the cluster of buildings. He caught up with her in the park as her one of her spiked, black, stiletto heels broke, under the speed and pressure of how she was running.

She could feel him getting closer, that stupid shoe was going to cost her both speed and time. She almost wanted to give up and surrender to him. He was drop dead sexy, and his smell drew her into him like a drug. But no, she would fight this one. She needed to make him mad with want. _Shit, _she thought. _I can't keep this up much longer, and he's cornering me into the park. I can't run there without my shoes!_ Suddenly, his presence in her senses disappeared. She she hurtled to a stop and whirled around. Searching for the faintest movement...anywhere.

His eyes glinted. He had her. His body was pressed up against a large tree, his eyes watching her search in vain for him. Troy knew she wanted him, and he wanted her just as much. But no, this game had to come to an end first. Then, the prize would go to whoever won this game of wits.

"I know you're out there." Gabriella hissed. Teeth glinting in the moonlight barely visible through the trees. She then took her scarlet painted nail and cut one of the straps to her red and black corset she was wearing. "And I know you want me."

He bit his lip to suppress a moan of longing. That was it. He was making his move. Now.

Gabriella felt Troy take action a second too late and the next thing she knew, she was pinned up against a tree.

He growled. Yes...she felt perfect, just like she looked.

"You know," He murmured, running a finger down the curve of her neck. "This means I win."

"W-win what, you bastard." Her voice was breathless and she knew he'd noticed.

"You."

That was all it took for the both of them to crack.

The next instant, his mouth was on hers. Their lips creating feeling that ran through them like electricity. Like fire. His hands wound themselves in her silky hair tightly enough to hurt, but the only thing she felt was pleasure. When they broke away each of them began to laugh quietly.

"I finally got what I wanted." He snickered.

"So did I." she said between laughter. Then they both became serious, as the want they had for each other began to consume them.

"You know what happens now Gabriella?"

"This." Her nails cut off his tight black top, revealing his perfect chest. "Oh my."

He smirked. "Like what you see there, do you?"

A nod was the only reply he received.

He grabbed her chin and lifted her lips back to his.

The two were seemingly lost in another world- a world of each other, and in this world, nothing else mattered.

Troy was at a loss for words. He'd never thought there would have been a girl that was this perfect for him, and yet here she was, the dark image of beauty itself. Yes, dark...very dark.

"And all this time I thought that you were a pristine school smartie...yet here you are, looking more like a hot, sexy, tart than any girl in school could ever manage."

Gabriella's jaw dropped, and she lifted her palm and swiftly brought it down towards his cheek.

His hand came up instantly,catching the blow and wrapping his fingers around her wrist.

"Ah Ah Ah... Did you really think that I wasn't fast enough to catch that? I can't allow you to bruise _my_ face." A smirk crept back onto his face.

Gabi pouted. Troy had to admit, it was quite enticing, the way her bottom lip stuck out, gloss slightly smeared from all the kissing. Not that there was much gloss left...no he took care of most of it quite well.

"Well it was YOU who called me a-"

Troy cut off her rant by sinking his teeth into that perfect, pouted lip. He then sucked it into his mouth, loving her ragged breathing in reaction his act.

"What was that love?"

She closed her eyes, breathing hard. "Nothing."

He lifted the hand that wasn't holding her wrist and ran a finger across her lip. "Thats what I thought."

"Troy, can I have my arm back?" Gabi wanted to run her hands through his hair.

As she opened her eyes, she saw a mischievous glint in his eyes. His answer surprised her.

"No."

She was about to ask why, when he lowered his mouth onto her skin. His tongue send little shocks all through her, and left a trail of fire where ever it touched. Troy watched her expression shift from questioning to surprise to ecstasy, enjoying the satisfaction that came with each new emotion.

His mouth traveled slowly all the way up her arm, over her shoulder and onto her neck. He felt her pulse throbbing erratically under his lips and figured he'd done enough teasing.

As Troy pulled Gabriella in for another searing kiss she murmured, "I think I'm very glad you caught me."

And in the fleeting moments when Troy's lips were lifted off hers she heard him whisper, "I know...me too."

But all thought was lost again as their lips met once again.

_A/N: Alright...this story is done. It was a one-shot with a preview at the start. Thats it. If you didn't like this story, why did you even read it? But anyways...please please review. It really makes me happy to know that people enjoyed my story enough to write something._

_PS For the teens who like vampire kinda stuff or are just into romance, I suggest Twilight, by Stephenie Meyer. I didn't really like vamp kinda books but this novel was brilliantly different. Read it- or at least check it out. _

_**PPS I'm sorry I haven't updated Broken in a while. I promise I will as soon as I can.**_


End file.
